


Little house on the farm, a maxicest fic

by Pietro_LeBeau



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Twincest, maxicest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pietro_LeBeau/pseuds/Pietro_LeBeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twins are recovering on Clint's farm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1/intro

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: fic changes POV often 
> 
> AOU spoilers 
> 
> I apologize for typos , i have to type this on a tablet

Wanda quietly pushed Pietro's door open and creeped in, closing it behind her with a soft click. It was probably about 2am and she could see her brother tossing restlessly in bed. He never was still, even in his sleep. She climbed into the bed beside him and ran her fingers through his soft white curls. As if by magic he relaxed and ceased to be so restless. She smiled and kissed his forehead before falling asleep. They had always had separation anxiety and could hardly sleep alone. Pietro was still recovering from the Sokovia incident, so because they couldn't do much they were seeking refuge at Clint's farm. He had taken them in almost as his own children, except that they were much older than his actual children. Nevertheless, they enjoyed helping him and his wife, and especially taking care of his kids. It was the happiest they had been in years and they were eternally grateful for the old man, even Pietro, though he had a harder time showing it.


	2. Breakfast

Pietro woke before everyone else in the house, per usual. He always went for a morning run when he woke up and after a (very) quick shower, he started on breakfast. Pietro still had some trust issues, but he was happy to be in a secluded place where he could recover and keep an eye on his little sister. Though there were a lot more people in the house that he cared for, he was gradually starting to like them. Wanda adored Clint's kids, and Pietro was always happy is she was happy. The farm was a pretty lax place, he didn't have to do a lot of strenuous work, but could still get his energy out doing small little chores and errands. He set the table in a record 2.5 seconds and smiled to himself. Pietro loved to challenge himself to do simple things faster than an average human's; sometimes slow life on the farm was very difficult for him unless he made it interesting. ~ Wanda came down the stairs with the two eldest of Clint's children clinging to her, they adored her just as much as she adored them; Clint and his wife soon followed with their newest member of the family. The baby was born just after the incident, and was only a few months old. Pietro had been very surprised to learn that the child's middle name was the same as his own first name because he never thought that the old man had cared for him that much. His sister greeted him with a hug and a kiss after sitting the kids down at the table. He smiled but was caught off guard when Clint's wife hugged him as well, she did it every morning yet he still wasn't used to it yet. He knew that it was just to thank him for all that he did for them, but he wasn't used to anyone besides his sister showing him any kind of affection no matter how small. She hugged Wanda and sat down at the table next to Clint, who still looked very frazzled. Pietro sat down and let them say grace before eating. It always took every ounce of his self control not to inhale his food in a matter of seconds, and he always had tons more food than everyone else. Thanks to his increased metabolism, Pietro had to eat a lot. The kids found it amusing and sometimes he did it just to make them laugh.


	3. Lunch

Around noon, Pietro came inside to help Wanda make lunch. The kids were all playing outside and Clint was cutting grass (which the twins tended to find very amusing compared to when he was being an Avenger. The normality of it was so bizarre.) Pie washed his hands and joined Wanda at the counter, throwing together sandwiches a lot faster than she could, and then moving to chopping up some veggies for dinner. "Why did you come in so late last night sister?" he asked, trying hard not to sound as if he was interrogating her. " I was out looking at the stars and didn't want to wake you," came her soft reply. Wanda had always taken to the nighttime because everything was dark and cool and quiet. You could hear all of nature around you and just gaze up at the stars. Pietro was more of a daytime person, he was energetic and loved to be busy. He finished what he was doing and leaned against the counter to watch her, absentmindedly tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "You're a very restless sleeper when I am not there big brother," Wanda said, her thick Sokovian accent filling the space around them. "You should have known that little sister, for we have always been together, and being without you is very difficult," Pietro replied. Though Pietro was only 12 minutes older than Wanda, they still referred to each other as big brother and little sister. They had been inseparable since birth, and nothing was going to change that. Pietro had honestly been worried that Wanda had been sneaking out to see The Vision last night. He knew that she felt something for the android, but he did not like the idea of shoring his beloved sister with a robot. Pietro kissed her head before speeding out of the door to tell everyone that it was lunchtime. He made a sort of game out of trying to find everyone, almost like hide and seek. It took his mind off of the things that bothered him, like the idea of his sister being taken away from him. Eventually the kids had caught on and started hiding, but were usually given away by their incessant giggling. Clint was usually in the barn, so it was pretty easy to find him. It had taken a while for Pietro to warm up to everyone, but admittedly he was pretty happy on the farm. It was slow and quiet, but it was safe. It wasn't living on the streets, always watching your back and wondering when your next meal was going to be and if it would give you food poisoning. Wondering if you were going to get sick and knowing that you couldn't get any help. At least here he always knew that he and Wanda had everything they needed. No more freezing nights and hungry bellies. No more stealing to get by. As long as his sister was safe and happy, so was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise more chapters soon! i have a total of 6 so far but typing them is a long and slow process, bear with me <3


	4. movie night at the farm

It was Friday night so everyone piled into the living room to watch a movie. Every Friday was movie night, but the person who got to choose the movie rotated every week. Tonight was Wanda's night to choose the movie, and it didn't surprise Pietro at all that she chose "Labyrinth." It had always been one of Wanda's favorite movies.   
The Barton family had to have a lot of furniture to accommodate so many people in their house, and when the twins came to stay Clint had gotten them their own small sofa. It was still a strange thing to the twins that someone cared for them and was kind to them and it bewildered them when Clint said it was theirs. Wanda had probably thanked him a few more times than was necessary, and all Pietro could do was stand there and stare at it. They had only had each other for so long that the whole concept of having someone care for them was so foreign.   
Laura put the movie on as everyone settled down; though there were other chairs in the room, Clint's kids always always crawled onto the same couch as their parents. They were a perfect family and sometimes it made the twins sad. They loved the family, they were just sad that their own had been taken from them, but they always had each other and that was enough to keep both of them going.   
Pietro was sitting on the couch with Wanda sprawled out gracefully across it, her head resting on his lap while he absentmindedly stroked her hair. It had taken awhile for Clint and Laura to get used to how affectionate the twins were. When they had first moved in they had tried to give them separate rooms, but they had refused to be separated and had insisted on sharing; this in itself blew their minds. Siblings never wanted to share anything, much less a room, but eventually they had caught on that the twins were more than siblings, something that would make most normal families disown their children, but Clint was different, he understood that they had a very deep bond that could not be broken, but he was still human, and he still found it a little bit weird, but he never said so. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more chapters will be put up today and i promise they will have more interaction and dialogue, there's just a lot of plot to lay down lol. thanks for enduring.


	5. bedtime

After the movie the twins went to their room, Pietro wouldn't let Wanda leave tonight, he didn't want to have to sleep alone again. " I wasn't planning on leaving anyway," she said as she changed into her night clothes, which only consisted of a t-shirt and her underwear, though it usually wasn't her own t-shirt, she liked to sleep in Pietro's shirts because it made her feel safer and more comfortable, much like a girl wearing her boyfriend's shirt. She sat on the bed next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, twirling her hair in her fingers. "you haven't actually been going out just to look at the stars, have you sister?" Pietro asked softly, almost sadly. "What are you accusing me of brother?" Wanda questioned, looking up at him quizzically. "I know that you're fond of The Vision," he replied, biting his lip and looking at the floor. "Pietro," she said, sternly, tilting his chin up so that he was looking into her eyes. "You should know by now that I will never leave you, we have been through too much together for this nonsense you think." She leaned up and kissed him softly, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry sister," he whispered against her skin, kissing her cheek. "I'm afraid of losing you." "After all we've been through, after thinking you were dead," she shuddered, "I will never leave you brother, I promise." Pietro wiped a tear from under her eye and kissed her forehead. "And I'm not going anywhere either," he said, picking her up and setting her down in the middle of the bed. He laid over her and rested his head on her chest, listening to the soft flutter of her strong heart; he let his fingertips trace along her arm. Wanda played with his soft white curls as she sighed softly. "What's wrong sister?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice. "nothing, just relaxed," came her soft reply. She ran her fingertips over his bare back, which made him shiver slightly, which being Pietro seemed to anyone else like a vibration rather than a shiver. It made Wanda blush, though she should be used to it by now.   
Pietro rolled over onto his back and plopped back onto the pillow with a sleepy look in his crystal blue eyes, he pulled his sister into his arms and curled up around her as she pulled the blankets up around them. He buried his face in her long brown hair and fell asleep holding her body close to his. She wasn't quite tired yet so she just looked around the room for awhile, snuggled into her brother's arms and occasionally levitating an object until she finally fell asleep holding his hands close to her heart.


	6. Breakfast 2

When Wanda awoke, Pietro was gone already, as he always was. That was why she always wore his shirts to bed, so she wouldn't notice as much when he left in the morning because the blankets would keep her warm and his scent lingered on his shirts. She pulled on some sweatpants and headed downstairs, yawning. Pietro had already started on breakfast again, a blur whizzing around the counters, only ever pausing for a few brief moments. She smiled and leaned against the doorway, "Good morning brother," she said, making him jump a little. She was the only person who could ever catch him off guard. "Hello sister" he replied, speeding over and carrying her to the counter, setting her down gently before returning to his breakfast-making. She giggled and swung her lean legs back and forth. "They're still asleep, yes?" she asked, trying to concentrate on her brother hard enough to see more than just a blur. "I figured we could let them sleep late," he answered, "no school today" "Of course not, it's Saturday, nobody has school on Saturday." "I knooow that, little sister," he said, rolling his eyes and stopping in front of her, "I'm not stupid you know." "I know," she smiled and nuzzled his nose, "you're the smartest big brother i have." "I'm the /only/ big brother you have." She laughed, hopping off of the counter to get some plates and started setting the table. "Should we go to town today brother?" she asked," we've been here for a long time, I think we need some new scenery." "Of course, we'll eat and then I'll take you shopping to get some pretty dresses," he said, hugging her from behind, " how does that sound?" "Wonderful," she answered.


	7. Out in the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember but i need to finish posting this for you guys

After they had eaten breakfast and informed Clint and Laura that they were heading to town, they set off. Clint had been giving the twins "allowances," he knew that they didn't have much of a chance to earn a living, so here and there he gave them some money for what they helped out with on the farm. The Avengers had also sent them some compensation for the Sokovia issue, which meant that every once in a while, they could go out to town and shop. Pietro liked to purchase gifts for Wanda, and Wanda enjoyed getting gifts for everyone. Every time they went to town ended up being like the holidays because Wanda would always buy gifts for everyone. Luckily enough for the twins, the townspeople couldn't really tell that they were related from Pietro's changed hair color, so they could openly be affectionate and everyone just assumed that they were dating.   
"Do you see anything you like sister?" Pietro asked, trying his hardest to walk like a normal human being. "Hmm...oh!" She exclaimed, pulling him towards one of the little stores, but not telling him why. She never really asked for anything, she just walked...well more like skipped, up to what she liked or wanted and started fawning over it. Pietro thought it was cute when she did this. He walked over to the dress she was oggling and swiftly plucked one her size off of the rack. He then leaned down to kiss her hair and said, "go pick out a few more things, i will get them for you," and smiled. Wanda hugged him and flounced off in another direction. While Wanda wasn't paying attention, Pietro went to a few more stores, purchasing a simple but elegant black dress and a ruby necklace and earring set, all while making dinner reservations at the finest restuarant in town AND booking a hotel room for the night. Before now, Pietro could never afford to do nice things for his little sister, so he was going to make the most of it. He left the bag with the dress and the jewelry in the drawer at the hotel room and went back to the little store to retrieve his beloved sister. He found her with her arms full of clothes and a gleaming look in her eyes. His little sister was happy, and that made him happy. "Is this all little one?" He inquired, taking some of the load off of her arms. "This is already too much" she replied, sighing happily and nuzzling into her brothers side while he paid for the items.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short but it takes such a long time to type. Bleh.


End file.
